


Маршрутка

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crying, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Звонок Соломону оказывается не таким неприятным, как ожидал Асмо.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Маршрутка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Which bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140302) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



> Альтернативный таймлайн: братья пали не за 5000 лет, а за 5 лет до основного сюжета  
> Авторский произвол: Асмо - бывший ангел-хранитель Соломона

— Асмо, ты позвонил своему человеку? — ну вот, похоже, Люцифер с утра нудеть наладился.

Сатана за его спиной очень похоже передразнил старшенького: лицо кирпичом, губы куриной гузкой, а брови одновременно изображают «я такой весь сердито насупленный» и «какой я несчастный, как мне с вами тяжело, ай, голова от вас разболелась».

— Сегодня точно позвоню, — как можно лучезарнее улыбнулся Асмо.

Люцифер удовлетворенно кивнул, а Сатана закатил глаза, беззвучно рассмеялся и исчез долей секунды раньше, чем Люцифер обернулся.

Вообще говоря, позвонить действительно надо было, и вроде уже неделю как... Но как-то оно само собой все откладывалось и откладывалось, то на после обеда, то на вечер, то на завтра, ну и, в общем, вот.

Завтрак уже в горло не лез, и Асмо подвинул свою тарелку к Вельзи, благодарно промычавшему что-то с набитым ртом. Вот уж кому даже кислое лицо Люцифера аппетит не отобьет.

Ладно, если честно, звонить действительно ужасно не хотелось.

Потому что кому же захочется звонить своему подопечному и сообщать, что ты больше не его ангел-хранитель. И вообще не ангел, а демон. И вообще, непонятно, как оно там в Небесной канцелярии устроено: назначили Соломону нового ангела, еще только собираются назначать, или теперь он совсем без хранителя будет? И вообще, за что Соломону достался такой профнепригодный ангел-хранитель, который должен был беречь его, наставлять в благочестии, добродетелях и все такое, показывать хороший пример, а сам вместо этого?..

В глазах предательски защипало. Соломон точно такого не заслужил. То есть никто не заслужил, но Соломон — особенно. Нет, понятно, что особые узы, связывавшие (или уже нет?..) хранителя и подопечного, наверняка влияли на их отношения между собой — наверное, именно поэтому им было строго-настрого запрещено знакомиться, но если же очень хочется, то... Вот и Асмо очень хотелось, потому что Соломон был такой необычный для человека, такой удивительный, да еще и маг, он бы все равно, наверное, узнал рано или поздно. И ничего плохого же из этого не вышло — ну то есть, конечно, Асмо и его братья пали и стали демонами, но по совсем другой причине же, и это маленькое нарушение вовсе ни при чем...

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я могу быть в чем-то согласен с Люцифером, — вдруг на его пути непонятно откуда обнаружился Сатана.

Асмо улыбнулся самой милой, обезоруживающей улыбкой, но Сатана, зараза, зажмурился и продолжил:

— ... И то, что я сейчас скажу, продиктовано лишь заботой о тебе.

Еще один зануда на его голову! Жаль, что Сатана ни за что не поверит, если ему сказать, как он страшно похож на Люцифера.

— ... поэтому, чем дольше откладываешь, тем тебе тяжелее это сделать, — развивал бесконечно долгую мысль Сатана. Начитался книжек своих психологических.

— Ага, спасибо, — вклинился Асмо в первую подвернувшуюся паузу, — я позвоню ему, но вначале мне надо, ммм... собрать тетрадки!

И юркнул в свою комнату поскорее, чтобы не слушать еще одну лекцию о том, что школьную сумку лучше собирать с вечера, чем утром в спешке. Тем более, что вообще-то он вчера вечером все и собрал — вместо... ну да, вместо звонка Соломону.

Ладно, и правда хватит уже. Сколько можно тянуть.

Асмо набрал номер, еще несколько секунд помедлил пальцем над иконкой вызова и...

... и ничего. Гудки.

Асмо похолодел. Ну всё, точно. Наверное, он уже всё знает. Сообщили с Небес или... Хотя нет, не должны же сообщать, наверное, раз хранителям нельзя общаться с подопечными, то с чего бы Небесам сообщать человеку, что его ангел-хранитель уже не его? Ну всё равно, Соломон же маг, один из самых сильных магов, он наверняка узнал как-нибудь или почувствовал...

Глазам стало горячо и мокро. Нечего и думать в таком виде идти в школу, но это было уже неважно. Асмо продолжал прижимать к уху бесполезный телефон, вслушиваясь в гудки. Он подвел своего человека. Ужасно подвел.

«Абонент не отвечает. Оставьте сообщение», — проговорил механический голос. Асмо нажал на «отбой», медленно опустил руку и тупо уставился на экран, смаргивая слезы. Вот и всё. Ничего у него не осталось от Соломона. Никакой связи.

Он даже не сразу понял, когда почувствовал, что телефон завибрировал в его руке.

— Асмо, часовые пояса! У нас здесь три часа ночи, — голос Соломона был такой трогательно-сонный, немного раздраженный, немного укоряющий, но... но и немного радостный тоже. Асмо хотел уже сказать, что так соскучился, что совсем забыл про часовые пояса и всю эту дурацкую дребедень, просто так сильно захотелось поболтать именно сейчас, но тут вспомнил, что звонил-то с плохими вестями, и... как же начать этот разговор?

— Асмо, — Соломон явно встревожился его необычной молчаливости, — что с тобой?

«Ничего», — хотел сказать Асмо, но это было бы неправдой. «Прости», — но этого было бы недостаточно. «Мы тут, знаешь ли, упали с Небес в Девилдом и теперь стали демонами, так что у тебя теперь нет ангела-хранителя», — это было бы правильнее всего, но такую длинную фразу Асмо не смог бы произнести вот прямо сейчас, давясь слезами и всхлипами.

Соломон несколько минут выслушивал его сбивчивые, путаные объяснения и молчал. И с каждым словом, с каждым беспомощным оправданием Асмо понимал, что на том конце линии его презирают все больше и больше, наверное. Нет, точно. Соломон не заслужил такого убогого хранителя. И вряд ли он вообще еще слушает, скорее всего, лег снова спать, просто звонок завершать не стал. Кому интересно говорить с таким неудачником...

— ... Я понял, — ровным, спокойным, уже совсем проснувшимся голосом произнес Соломон, когда Асмо наконец выдохся и выговорился. — Вот так пали — и сразу в школу, говоришь? Очень в духе педагогических талантов Люцифера. Ты сегодня не ходи, я позвоню ему, скажу, что ты приболел. На какой маршрутке теперь к вам ездить?


End file.
